Le gris & le blanc
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si Bella était la cousine de Jacob ? Et si après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle rentrait à Forks chez son père ? Et si elle était l'imprégné du loup avec le plus téméraire ? Et si Bella était elle aussi une louve ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, à l'exception de Ryan, Jana, Eva et Carrie !**

**ONE-SHOT : PAUL & BELLA**

**1ère PARTIE : LE FEU ET LA GLACE**

_**Deux juillet 2010.**_

**Isabella Swan, ou Bella, dix-neuf ans et fraîchement diplômée du lycée de Phoenix, quitta le soleil d'Arizona, contre la pluie de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Au volant de sa Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster, Bella venait de traverser Seattle. En faisant route jusqu'à Forks, où elle rejoindrait son père, Charlie Swan, Shérif de la ville, la jeune fille se rappela comment elle en était arrivée à quitter Phoenix.**

**Quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'année, Bella avait surpris Ryan, son petit ami, dans les bras de Jana, sa meilleure amie. Tremblante de la tête au pied, Bella était rentré chez elle et s'était mise à courir le plus loin possible dans le désert aride. Sous la chaleur, et profitant de la solitude des environs, Bella avait ôté son dos nu, ainsi que son jean, mais elle avait sentit ses os craquer en elle, et la seconde suivante, elle était devenue une louve blanche.**

_« Merde, je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas muter ! » avait-elle pensée._

**Calmement, elle s'était retransformée en humaine, et s'était rhabillée en vitesse et avait rejoint sa maison. Quand sa mère, Renée, avait vu le tatouage tribal au bas du dos de sa fille, elle su que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Renée ne voulait pas y croire, mais n'y pu rien. Bella avait passée ses examens après avoir changé de style vestimentaire, et après la cérémonie des diplômes, elle annonça à sa mère et à son beau-père qu'elle stoppait ses études afin de partir vivre avec son père. Renée avait bien essayée de raisonner sa fille, mais rien ne fit changer d'avis Bella. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle rentrait dans sa ville natale.**

**Grâce à sa voiture de sport, offerte par son beau-père, Bella rallia Seattle à Forks en une heure et demie au lieu de deux heures. S'arrêtant au commissariat, elle demanda si son père était là, mais ont lui dit qu'il était de repos, alors elle reprit la route jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Une fois devant la maison, Bella sortie de la voiture, et alla frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Réfléchissant, elle finit par soulever un pot de plante, et y trouva le double de la clé. Elle ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, et en entrant, le silence y régnait.**

« Et bien, si papa n'est pas là, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut être ! » dit-elle tout haut.

**Elle ressortit de la maison après avoir fermé à clé, et remonta dans sa voiture. Mettant la musique à fond, elle prit la route qui la conduirait à La Push, la réserve indienne où vivait son oncle Billy, et son cousin Jacob.**

**A plusieurs kilomètres de Forks, dans une réserve indienne appelée La Push, le Shérif Swan passait la journée en compagnie de son frère aîné, Billy Black. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Jacob, accompagné de sa petite amie et imprégné, Eva, ainsi que de toute sa bande de copain, qui était avec leurs petites amies. Cette bande de muscles sur pattes était des modificateurs. Ils avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup puissant. Répartie tous ensemble dans le salon des Black, Charlie sur le fauteuil en compagnie d'Emily, qui était enceinte de cinq mois, et Billy sur son fauteuil roulant. Ils visionnaient tous un match de basketball.**

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Sam au bout d'un moment.

« Quel bruit ? » questionna Emily, sa femme.

**Jacob baissa le volume de la télévision, quand ceux qui avaient l'ouïe fine, reconnurent le moteur d'une voiture.**

« Oh, c'est une voiture de sport ! » informa Jake.

**Embry Call, l'un des meilleurs amis de Jacob, se leva et alla à la fenêtre du salon, suivit par Quil Ateara, son compère. Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta, et aussitôt, Quil et Embry eurent des sueurs froides.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, je suis en train de rêver ! » s'exclama Quil.

« Quil, dis-moi que c'est un mirage ! » le supplia Embry.

« Ça peut pas exister une fille pareille ! » couina Quil.

« UNE FILLE ? » hurlèrent Leah et Claire.

« Je suis amoureux ! » dit Quil.

« Ne m'en parle pas, je vais en rêver durant des jours ! » s'extasia Embry.

**Pour éviter à ses deux potes de se faire tordre le cou par leurs copines, Jake alla à la fenêtre, mais quand il vit la fille en question, un immense sourire se peigna sur son visage.**

« Oh je le crois pas, c'est Bella ! » dit-il avant de sortir en courant de la maison.

**La petite amie de Jacob, Eva, s'était approchée de la fenêtre, et vit Jacob prendre la fille en question dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie naissait en elle.**

« Qui est Bella ? » demanda Jared.

**Charlie se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre, et une joie incomparable s'empara de lui.**

**A l'extérieur de la maison, Bella venait de sortir de sa voiture, et elle entendue la voix de son cousin l'appeler. **

« JAKE ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

**Eclatant de rire, Jake fit tourner sa cousine dans ses bras, la faisant rire à son tour.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à Phoenix ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il la relâchait.

**Bella vit son père, et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Charlie la serra de toutes ses forces, heureux de retrouver sa fille unique.**

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! » lui dit-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! » répondit-il.

**Il finit par la lâcher, et en entrant dans la maison, Bella se précipita sur Billy.**

« Oncle Billy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

**Le vieil homme lui rendit son étreinte, sous l'ébahissement général.**

« Elle a bien dit _Oncle Billy _? » demanda Jared.

« C'est ma cousine Bella ! » répondit Jake, qui était rentré dans la maison.

**Bella alla près de son cousin, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que Charlie retourna prendre sa place sur le fauteuil.**

« Bell's, voici Eva, ma petite amie ! » présenta Jake.

**Bella regarda attentivement la jeune fille. Eva était brune, une vraie Quileute. De très beaux yeux verts, un nez fin, des lèvres bien dessinées, et une silhouette qui était bien taillée. Bella fit la navette entre Eva et Jacob, et elle comprit que son cousin s'était imprégné. Elle fit donc une chose qui laissa Jacob pantois. Bella prit Eva dans ses bras, et lui dit :**

« Bienvenue dans la famille Eva ! »

**La jeune Quileute ne su quoi faire, et en resta bouche bée. Jake se reprit et poursuivit les présentations.**

« Alors, je te présente Quil et Embry, mes deux meilleurs potes, leurs copines, Leah et Claire. Ensuite tu as Seth, le frère de Leah, sa petite amie Carrie, Jared et sa petite amie Kim, Sam et sa femme Emily. Et enfin, voilà Paul ! Je vous présente ma cousine Bella ! »

**Arrivée à Paul, Bella avait fait comme un arrêt sur image, et il s'était produit la même chose du côté du beau Quileute.**

_« Aye aye aye ! » pensa Bella en se mordant la lèvre._

**Le garçon ne portait qu'un short, et Bella s'attardait sur les abdominaux de Paul. De son côté, Paul ne pouvait quitter des yeux la bouche parfaite de Bella. Elle avait les cheveux coupés jusqu'aux épaules, une jupe en jean noire, un bustier blanc sous une veste en jean, et une paire de bottes blanches.**

_« J'approuve ! » pensa Paul._

**Jake, qui comprit que Paul s'était imprégné de sa cousine, grogna tellement fort que les filles arrêtaient de parler entre elles.**

« Oh non Paul, tu n'as pas osé ! » gronda Jake.

**Charlie attira sa fille à lui, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée si les choses empiraient. Bella, dont la scène l'amusait beaucoup, se mit à rire devant la réaction de son cousin, ce qui étonna les personnes présentes. Jake stoppa ses tremblements, et regarda sa cousine.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jake, arrête de me materner, ok ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, et je suis une grande fille alors, relax ! » répondit-elle. « Quelqu'un a faim ? »

**A ses mots, les estomacs des garçons se mirent à grogner si fort que Bella partit dans un énorme fou rire, bientôt suivit par toutes les filles. Bella alla dans la cuisine, et composa le numéro de la pizzeria de la réserve. Elle commanda en tout douze maxi-pizzas de différentes sortes. En revenant dans le salon, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle.**

« Bella, tu en as commandé beaucoup, et ça va faire chère ! » dit Billy.

« Relax tonton ! » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et si on regardait la fin du match en attendant ? » suggéra Quil.

**Paul, qui s'était assis à même le sol, avait une vue parfaite sur les jambes de Bella qui était près de lui.**

« Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé Bella ! » lui dit son père.

« Ça va aller papounet. J'ai la solution ! » sourit-elle.

**S'apercevant qu'il avait les jambes entrouvertes, Bella s'installant sur le sol, entre les jambes de Paul, qui dû retenir un grognement lorsque les fesses de Bella touchèrent accidentellement la bosse de son short. Bella l'avait bien senti, mais fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Amusée du comportement de sa fille, Charlie fit signe à Quil de remonter le son de la télé, ce qu'il fit. Le temps du match, Jake oublia que sa cousine était assise entre les jambes de Paul, mais c'était aussi grâce à Eva qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Profitant que toutes les têtes étaient sur l'écran de la télé et que toutes les personnes présentes suivaient activement le match, Bella se cala un peu plus contre Paul, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Pendant plus d'une heure, Paul traçait des ronds avec ses doigts sur le ventre de Bella. Il avait profité de l'inattention de Jake pour passer une main sous le bustier de Bella, qui ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, bien au contraire.**

_« J'ai hâte de tester la marchandise ! » se dit-elle._

_« Vite que je me retrouve seul avec elle ! » pensa Paul._

**Au moment où le match se termina, Quil et Embry se figèrent.**

« Les pizzas sont là ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Ils se levèrent, mais Bella, rapide grâce à sa nature de louve, les rattrapa facilement et leur tira les oreilles.**

« Et où est-ce que vous comptiez aller comme ça ? Qui vous a donné la permission de vous lever et d'aller chercher _mes_ pizzas ? » leur demanda-t-elle en les tirant plus fort.

« Aïe, aïe, Bella ça fait mal ! » se plaignit Quil.

« Leah aides-moi ! » supplia Embry.

« Tu l'as mérité. Ça t'apprendra après ce que tu m'as fais hier soir ! » le réprimanda Leah.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » voulut savoir Kim.

« Rien, justement. Monsieur était trop fatigué ! » expliqua Leah.

« Et alors les garçons, je vous ai posé une question ! » dit Bella.

« Désolé, on le fera plus ! » s'excusa Quil, qui avait l'oreille qui chauffait.

« Embry ? » appela Bella.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez gentiment rejoindre vos copines, et vous vous servirez en dernier, d'accord ? » leur dit-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-ils.

**Elle les relâcha, et Quil alla se blottir contre Claire, qui profita du fait que Quil avait la tête dans son cou, pour sourire et faire un clin d'œil à Bella. Quant à Leah, elle laissa Embry s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ne fit rien pour le consoler. La sonnette retentit, et Bella chercha son sac. Paul, qui avait été très amusé, mais surtout très excité par ce qui avait suivit venant de son imprégné, montra le sac à Bella, et le lui lança. Elle le rattrapa facilement, et pour embêter son cousin, dit à Paul :**

« Merci beau gosse ! »

**Et elle alla ouvrir au livreur. Jared n'en pouvait plus, alors il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Seth, Carrie et Sam. Finalement, tout le monde se mit à rire, à l'exception de Quil et Embry qui boudaient dans leur coin. Bella revint avec douze boîtes de maxi-pizzas, attachées entre elles par une sorte de câble, et les posa sur la table basse du salon sans le moindre effort. Elle alla faire un tour dans la cuisine, et revint avec de l'essuie-tout et des assiettes en carton. Quand elle vit Jake essayer de défaire le câble qui retenait les pizzas, Bella réagit et lui donna une tape sur la main, le faisant reculer.**

« Attention, ce n'est pas parce que t'es mon cousin que je n'hésiterais pas à te botter les fesses, et puis honneurs aux dames, voyons ! » le gronda-t-elle.

**Jared éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, tandis que Bella ouvrit une boîte de pizzas, et proposa un morceau à Emily, qui accepta volontiers une part. Les filles vinrent se servirent, puis les adultes, et enfin, les garçons, Bella avait mit deux gros morceaux de pizzas aux poivrons et deux aux trois fromages dans une assiette en carton, et s'était rassit entre les jambes de Paul. Elle prit une part de pizza, et en tendit une à Paul, qu'il prit. Il remercia Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui fit grogner Jake. Bella lui tira la langue, et le nargua en se blottissant davantage contre Paul.**

« Alors ma fille, tu vas enfin me dire pour combien de temps tu es là, et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? » voulut savoir Charlie, en masquant difficilement un sourire.

« Et bien, je voulais te faire la surprise, et je suis là pour rester, définitivement. » répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Charlie.

« Ouais ! » affirma-t-elle en croquant dans sa pizza.

« Mais, tu n'as pas un petit ami à Phoenix ? » s'étonna Charlie.

**Cette mention fit grogner Paul, mais Bella lui prit la main droite et l'enroula autour d'elle.**

« _J'avais, _un petit ami, mais c'est finit depuis trois semaines environs ! » dit Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Jake.

« Je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec ma pouffe d'ex-meilleure amie ! » répondit Bella.

« Par pitié Bella, dis-moi que tu leur as mis une bonne gifle ! » la pressa Leah.

« Il est venu me voir le soir à la maison, pour savoir si j'étais d'accord pour qu'il passe la nuit avec moi, mais je lui ai répondu en lui cassant le nez ! » informa Bella, faisant rire Kim et Claire. « Quant à cette garce, j'ai fais mieux que la frapper ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Eva, qui retenait un fou rire.

« Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste fais courir une rumeur en la faisant passer par la commère du bahut, et l'heure suivante tout le lycée était au courant ! » expliqua Bella, en pouffant à ce souvenir.

« Et, on peut savoir ce que t'as fais courir comme rumeur ? » questionna Emily, très amusée par Bella.

« Oh, j'ai fais croire que je l'avais vu sortir du planning familial avec un homme de quarante ans, qu'ils semblaient très intime, et qu'elle rembourrait ses soutiens-gorges. Elle est passée d'un quatre-vingt dix C, à un quatre-vingt A, et ça c'était vrai ! » exposa Bella.

**Leah fut la première à éclater de rire, et elle fut suivit par tout le monde, même par Charlie et Billy.**

« La pauvre, je me demande comment elle a fait pour convaincre Ryan de coucher avec elle ! » pouffa Bella. « Elle a dû le… »

« Bella ! » la stoppa Charlie.

« Désolé ! » dit-elle, sans cacher son sourire. « Maintenant je profite. Je prends, j'utilise, et je jette ! »

« Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'es plus… » la supplia Charlie.

« Et si ! » acquiesça Bella.

« Ta mère est… ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Mais tu prends… ? »

« Mais oui papa, relax ! »

**Une demi heure plus tard, la moitié des pizzas étaient finit, et Quil ouvrit une sixième boîte. Les garçons se servirent, même Leah, ce qui exaspéra les filles. Ils furent surpris lorsque Bella se leva pour s'emparer de deux parts, dont l'une était pour Paul.**

« Je ne savais pas que t'avais un appétit d'ogre ! » dit Jake.

« Je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon départ de Phoenix. J'ai conduis non-stop jusqu'ici ! » leur dit-elle.

« Bella, il va falloir que tu restes chez quelqu'un ou que tu dormes sur le canapé car, étant donné que je ne savais pas que tu revenais, ta chambre est pleine de carton ! » lui dit Charlie.

« T'inquiète papa, je peux passer la nuit chez Paul, enfin s'il est d'accord ! » proposa Bella.

« Sûrement pas ! » s'opposa Jake en se levant.

« Jake, tais-toi et tu t'assis ! » lui ordonna Eva.

**Il fit ce que lui dit sa petite amie, sans pour autant enlever ce regard noir qu'il servait à Paul depuis plusieurs minutes.**

« Brave toutou ! » se moqua Bella.

**Jake la regarda méchamment, mais Bella se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Un _bip _se fit entendre, et Charlie rouspéta.**

« Faut que j'aille au bureau ! »

« A demain papounet ! » lui dit Bella.

« Pas de bêtise avec ma fille, Paul ! » le prévint Charlie.

« Mais oui papa, on sera sage ! » le rassura Bella.

**Quelques minutes après le départ de Charlie, Bella se leva, s'étira à s'en faire craquer les os. En étirant les bras, sa veste et son bustier se soulevèrent, et Paul aperçut un tatouage au bas du dos de Bella, mais il ne put l'admirer plus longtemps, car Bella fit retomber ses bras le long du corps, cachant le tatouage.**

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous brave gens, mais je suis fracassée. J'ai envie de dormir ! » dit-elle.

**Paul se leva aussitôt, et prit la main de Bella, avant de lui demander de la suivre. Au passage, Bella prit une boîte de pizza au fromage, souhaita une bonne après-midi à tout le monde, embrassa son oncle, pinça gentiment la joue de Jake, prit son sac, et suivit Paul hors de la maison. Elle lui tendit ses clés, car elle ne savait pas où il habitait, et en moins de cinq minutes, ils furent devant une maison assez jolie. Bordant la forêt, la maison avait des styles de chalet, et était bâtit sur deux étages. Paul l'attira dans la maison, et aussitôt à l'intérieur, Bella se sentit bien. Elle s'imaginait très bien vivre dans cette maison avec Paul. Elle observa le salon, et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point c'était espacé, et bien équipé. Fauteuil, table à manger, écran plat, lecteur dvd, chaîne hi-fi etc., etc.… Le carton de pizza fut ôté des mains de Bella, et elle vit Paul ouvrit une porte, et en ressortir aussitôt. Bella décida que, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, elle allait s'amuser avec lui. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur l'un des fauteuils, avant de lancer un regard langoureux à Paul.**

« Les chambres sont en haut alors, je vais te montrer où est la mienne pour que tu puisses te reposer ! » lui dit-il.

« Et, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de dormir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'as fais exprès pour qu'on soit seul ! » sourit Paul en s'approchant d'elle.

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se mordre la lèvre.**

« Arrête tout de suite de faire ça ! » grogna-t-il.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de la table à manger.

**Elle poussa une des chaises, et caressa le bois de la table.**

« Ne me provoque pas ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Ouh ! » sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table.

**Elle joua avec les pans de sa jupe, avant de faire signe à Paul de s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux du Quileutes étaient noirs de désir. Roulant les yeux, Bella se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança jusqu'à Paul. Il avait les muscles qui tremblaient. Bella fit balader ses doigts le long de ses larges épaules, le faisant frissonner.**

« Tu ne vas pas te transformer dans ta propre maison quand même ? » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Stupéfait, Paul la dévisagea, mais Bella se contenta de sourire. Elle lui prit la main, et tira Paul avec elle jusqu'à l'étage. Il lui désigna sa chambre, et ils y entrèrent. Bella fut surprise par la propreté et de l'espace qu'il y avait. Un grand lit deux places trônait au milieu de la chambre, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la déco de la pièce. Elle fit asseoir Paul sur le lit, puis, elle lui tourna le dos. Paul se rendit compte qu'elle avait dégrafée son bustier, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tatouage qu'elle avait en bas du dos. Il le reconnut comme étant identique à celui que lui et ses frères avaient à l'épaule, et dont l'emplacement était au même endroit que celui de Leah. Bella sentit les doigts de Paul sur sa peau, et ferma les yeux, frémissant au contact. Paul ne pu tenir plus longtemps. Il posa sa bouche sur le tatouage de Bella, avant de tracer une ligne de feu avec ses lèvres jusqu'aux épaules de Bella, qui respirait difficilement. Paul l'entoura de ses mains, et s'empara tendrement de celles de sa compagne. Le bustier atterrit sur le sol de la chambre, laissant Bella torse nu, comme son amant.**

« J'ai envie de toi Bella ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Alors prends-moi ! » répondit-elle.

**Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, alors il la retourna face à lui, et l'embrassa pour la toute première fois. Ce contact les électrisa. Bella s'accrochait aux épaules de Paul, tandis que le Quileute posa ses mains sur les fesses de Bella, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Il échangea leur place, puis, rompant le baiser, Bella regarda son amant dans les yeux, tout en glissant ses mains sur le torse musclé du Quileute. Elle posa sa bouche sur sa peau à plusieurs reprises, tout en déboutonnant le short de Paul, qu'elle lui ôta, et il en profita pour faire valser ses baskets. Bella dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus car il était très bien, monté, on va dire ça ! Paul l'obligea à s'asseoir au milieu du lit, et il lui ôta les bottes. Il la débarrassa ensuite de sa jupe, emmenant en même temps le boxer en dentelle marron qu'elle portait. Bella s'allongeant confortablement, la tête sur les coussins, quand Paul vint se placer entre ses jambes. Sans perdre un instant, il entra en elle, et leur corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement. Au fur et à mesure que Paul bougeait en elle, Bella ressentit une chose inconnue jusque là : elle était enfin chez elle ! Paul aussi ressentait ça. Depuis la mort de ses parents deux ans plus tôt, il se sentait seul. Il ne s'était attaché à aucune fille, se contentant de coucher avec, sans lendemain. Avec Bella, c'était différent. Bien sûr, l'imprégnation y était pour beaucoup, mais en dehors de ça, il voyait en Bella son avenir, celle grâce à qui il allait enfin être heureux.**

« Paul, prends-moi plus fort ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ça risque d'être brutal ! » la prévint-il.

« N'aies pas peur pour moi, et laisse-toi aller ! » lui dit-elle.

**Aussitôt, Paul fut comme possédé. Le loup réclamait sa moitié, son âme-sœur. Il voulait la marquer comme étant à lui. Ses pénétrations se firent plus dures, et le lit grinça sous leurs ébats. Bella se laissait faire, se sentant proche de l'extase. Après une dernière pénétration, Paul se déversa en elle, et Bella laissa libre court à son plaisir. La respiration haletante, elle regarda Paul avec un désir encore plus grand, ce qu'il remarqua.**

« A mon tour maintenant ! » dit-elle.

**Elle réussit à inverser leur place, et elle se retrouva au dessus. Les mains de Paul se placèrent automatiquement sur les fesses de Bella, alors, elle commença à onduler les hanches, et ils commencèrent le second round.**

**La nuit était tombée à La Push, quand Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'elle était recouverte d'un drap, et qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux. Des lèvres sur sa peau la firent sourire.**

« Hum, c'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! » lui dit-il en esquissant sourire.

« Oh, j'ai hâte que tu me montres ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Paul entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Bella, et la colla davantage contre son torse.**

« Pourquoi tu n'as dis à personne que tu étais une louve ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je voulais juste voir si quelqu'un le remarquerait, mais apparemment, personne n'a remarqué ! » répondit-elle.

« S'il te plaît, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu t'es imprégné de moi ! » dit-il tout bas.

**Grâce à son ouïe, Bella l'entendit. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en restant dans ses bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**

« Oui Paul, je me suis imprégné de toi, comme tu t'es imprégné de moi ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je suis heureux Bella, mais j'ai un tempérament très violent, et je m'énerve pour un rien. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de mes parents, et je veux être sûr que tu te rendes compte qu'en étant avec moi, tu risques d'être blessée ! » lui dit-il.

**Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa amoureusement.**

« Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi demain soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais avec joie, Monsieur Jensen ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Paul l'embrassa, se moquant de savoir comment elle connaissait son nom de famille.**

**Le lendemain de son arrivée, Bella appela son père pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il débarrasse sa chambre, car elle avait décidé de rester vivre avec Paul. Sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de débattre avec elle, Charlie avait seulement acquiescé. Ce matin-là, elle était toute seule dans la maison, car Paul était partit patrouiller très tôt dans la matinée, mais il lui avait promit de ne pas penser au sujet qu'elle était une louve, car elle voulait encore attendre. Vêtue d'un mini short de sport et d'une brassière, elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et la mit en route. La musique retentit aussitôt dans la maison, et Bella se mit à danser.**

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean ?***_

**Elle chanta à tue-tête tout au long de la chanson, tout en montant ses valises dans la chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Paul. En redescendant, elle décida de préparer à manger donc elle alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit frigo et placards. Il y avait très peu de chose. Elle referma tout et commanda une pizza aux poivrons. Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Bella posa la pizza dans la cuisine, et décida d'attendre Paul. Elle entendit la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrir, et quand elle alla dans le salon, elle vit Paul, nu comme un ver.**

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton short ? » demanda Bella.

« Dans la panière à linge, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rhabiller car Jake risque de débarquer dans la minute pour me botter le cul ! » répondit-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre partie de jambes en l'air de ce matin ! » avoua Paul en lui volant un baiser.

**Il monta à l'étage, et Bella arborait un sourire ravi. Avant que Paul ne parte prendre son tour de patrouille avec Jared, Bella et lui avaient fait l'amour juste avant, et ça avait été encore plus intense que la veille. Bella fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.**

« Il est où, que je le tue ! » dit Jake, fou de rage.

« Non mais t'es malade mon pauvre Jake. » s'écria Bella.

**Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth et Leah entrèrent à la suite de Jake.**

« Bella, t'es ma cousine, et je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu couches avec lui le premier soir. » claqua Jake.

« Hey, je fais ce que je veux, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré tout ce que m'a fait Paul hier, et j'ai encore plus pris mon pied pendant la séance de ce matin. Maintenant va rejoindre ta petite Eva pour que je puisse rejoindre mon homme et m'envoyer en l'air comme je le souhaite ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Leah se retourna et cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Embry afin de masquer le fou rire qui la guettait. Jared et Sam aussi firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas rire de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Bella sentit la présence de Paul derrière elle, et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de buter contre le corps chaud du Quileute.**

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! » dit Jake.

« Comme quoi ? Comme une fille qui aime le sexe ? C'est la nature Jake, et ça fait partie d'une vie de couple ! » rétorqua Bella.

**N'étant une louve que depuis peu, Bella commença à trembler, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'elle mute.**

« Paul ! » appela-t-elle.

**Il la sentit trembler contre son corps, donc, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir par la porte de la buanderie. Jake, pas content de le voir partir avec sa cousine, les suivit, ainsi que le reste de la meute. Arrivée dans son jardin, Paul lâcha Bella, qui s'éloigna le plus possible, avant de faire face à Paul, son cousin, et les autres.**

« N'avancez pas ! » leur dit Paul. « C'est bon ma chérie, ne te retiens pas ! »

**Depuis sa première transformation, Bella n'avait plus muté. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce premier jour douloureux. Ses os lui firent un mal de chien, quand elle éclata dans sa seconde nature. Paul sentit son corps faire un salto arrière dans sa poitrine. Bella était toute blanche, et ça plaisait au jeune Quileute. Bella lâchait quelques grognements, mais Paul s'en fichait, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se laissa toucher, et ronronna sous les caresses de Paul. La voix de Leah fit sortir tout le monde leur stupeur.**

« Oh merci Seigneur, je ne serai plus la seule fille parmi ces abrutis ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

**Folle de joie, elle embrassa Embry avec passion, et il se laissa faire. Bella laissa échapper un feulement amusé.**

« Jake, reprends ton tour de garde avec Quil. Les autres, rentrez chez vous, et quant à toi Bella, on parlera ce soir ! » dit Sam.

**Bella fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle acceptait, puis, Embry, Seth, Leah et Sam quittèrent le jardin de Paul. Jacob s'approcha de Bella, et lui dit :**

« Bella, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ! »

**Bella leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de museau sur l'épaule. Jake sourit, et partit dans les bois avec son meilleur ami. Bella trottina jusqu'à la porte de la buanderie, et détendit ses muscles et son esprit. Elle retrouva sa forme humaine, et se retrouva également toute nue. Elle entra en un éclair dans la maison, mais à peine avait-elle mit le pied dans le salon, qu'elle se retrouva sur la table à manger. Paul colla sa bouche contre celle de Bella, avant de les faire descendre le long de son corps, et arriva jusqu'à sa féminité, qu'il dévora sur le champ, faisant perdre la tête à Bella.**

**Le soir venu, Paul et Bella étaient prêts pour leur tout premier rendez-vous en amoureux. Après être passé chez Sam afin de parler de la condition de louve de Bella, le couple quitta la réserve pour aller à Port Angeles. Ils firent d'abord escale au cinéma, où ils optèrent pour _Transformers 3_, puis, deux heures trente plus tard, ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food à deux minutes du cinéma. Ils mangèrent hamburgers, frites, et une énorme coupe de glace à la pistache pour le dessert. Bella insista pour payer, puisque Paul avait payé pour le cinéma. Marchant côte à côte, ils rejoignirent la voiture de sport de Bella, quand une fille, blonde, s'arrêta devant Paul.**

« Paul, ça fait un bail ! » sourit-elle.

« Lauren ! » dit Paul, sans enthousiasme.

« Tu l'as connais ? » demanda Bella, curieuse.

« Ouais, ça a été, assez brève et en de rares occasions ! » répondit Paul.

« Oh je vois, un moyen de te détendre ! » pouffa Bella.

**Paul se mit à sourire, car il avait entendu le sarcasme dans la voix de sa douce.**

« Tu ne m'as plus rappelé, ça m'a fait de la peine tu sais ? » couina Lauren à Paul.

« Ça me fendrait presque le cœur ! » ironisa Paul.

« Oh, on sait bien amusé pourtant ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Oh je vais vomir ! » dit Bella.

« Je peux savoir t'es qui toi ? » demanda Lauren.

« Euh, Alyssa Milano ? » répondit Bella.

**Paul fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.**

« Si tu permets, Paul et moi on a des choses de prévus, comme rentrer chez nous et faire l'amour toute la nuit ! » claqua Bella.

**Paul ne regarda pas Lauren une seule seconde et attira Bella jusqu'à l'emplacement où se tenait la voiture de Bella. Ils montèrent dans la Lamborghini, et Paul éclata de rire. Ce fut comme ça durant tout le trajet jusqu'à La Push, sauf que Bella conduisait. Une fois chez eux, Bella se retrouva dans les bras de Paul, qui la porte jusqu'à leur chambre, comme une mariée.**

« Dites donc Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas parlé de faire l'amour toute la nuit ? » questionna Paul.

« Si, à moins que vous ne soyez trop fatigué, Monsieur Jensen ! » répondit Bella.

**Paul sourit, et s'empara des lèvres de sa dulcinée.**

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

**Bella avait patrouillée toute la nuit avec Leah, et elle s'était écroulée comme une masse près de Paul, toute nue, à cinq heures du matin. Lorsque Paul se réveilla à neuf heures trente, il remarqua que Bella ne portait aucun vêtement. Cette constatation le fit durcir. Il ôta son short, et se plaça sur Bella, qui était sur le ventre. Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes, et la pénétra lentement. Il prit tout son temps pour entrer en elle, et lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, Paul arbora un sourire satisfait, car Bella commençait à gémir. Il s'allongea sur elle, sans l'écraser pour autant, et bougea très lentement. Tout en bougeant, il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau de Bella. Il finit par entrelacées ses mains à celles de Bella, qui battit légèrement des paupières.**

« Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu le sens pas ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il donna un puissant coup de hanche, qui fit réagir Bella au quart de tour. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, elle chercha les lèvres de Paul, qu'elle finit par trouver.**

« Paul, je vais…hum…continu… ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« T'aimes ça Bella ? » grogna-t-il avant de jouer avec sa langue.

**Sa réponde ne fut qu'un gémissement, ce qui réjouit Paul. Bella eut son orgasme plus rapidement que prévu, mais Paul ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui faire l'amour.**

**Après cette séance de sport matinale, Bella s'était rendormit malgré elle, ce qui avait fait rire Paul. Vers midi, il alla dans la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange frais qu'il but d'une traite.**

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on****_

**Paul haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la chanson, donc, il alla dans le salon, où il vit Bella près de la chaîne hi-fi, vêtu d'un boxer en dentelle noir et du soutien-gorge assortit. Elle commença à se déhancher avant de se diriger vers Paul, et elle se frotta contre lui quand le refrain fut entamé :**

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air**_

_**I don't care**_

_**I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones**_

_**May break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips**_

_**Excite me****_

**Tout en chantant les paroles, Bella servit un regard langoureux à Paul, avant de se mordre la lèvre et d'aller dans la cuisine. Paul se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sentant sa virilité se manifester suite au petit show de Bella. Elle sortit de la cuisine et revint vers son amant. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, mais sur le dos, de façon à ce que ses fesses se collent à sa virilité. Paul retint un juron, surtout quand Bella lui susurra une partie de la chanson qui eut raison de Paul :**

_**Oh**_

_**I love the feeling**_

_**You bring to me**_

_**Oh, you turn me on**_

_**It's exactly what**_

_**I've been yearning for**_

_**Give it to me strong**_

_**And meet me in my boudoir**_

_**Make my body say ah, ah, ah****_

**Bella en avait profité pour frotter ses fesses contre le sexe de Paul, qui était devenu très dur. La chanson prit fin, et Bella éclata de rire malgré elle.**

« Désolé mon amour mais, c'était trop tentant ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Argh, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te plaquer sur le sol et de te faire crier ! » grogna-t-il.

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire ! » dit-elle.

**Bella se leva et regarda Paul qui avait fermé les eux tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, qu'elle envoya sur Paul, qui ouvrit les yeux. Prenant le vêtement dans une de ses mains, il regarda Bella, qui lui dit en souriant :**

« Alors beau gosse, tu viens me faire l'amour ? »

**Elle monta dans leur chambre en riant, et Paul, lâchant un grognement sourd, poursuivit sa petite amie jusqu'à l'étage. Entrant dans sa chambre, il ne vit personne. Mais, il fut plaqué avec force au sol, et Bella s'assit sur lui. Elle débarrassa Paul de son short, avant de se laisser glisser sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en elle, Paul posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella, et elle commença à bouger.**

« Bella, on devient pire que Jared et Kim ! » dit Paul d'une voix rauque.

**Bella ne répondit pas, et bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite, mais la fatigue qu'elle ressentait dû à la patrouille de la veille faillit avoir raison d'elle, mais Paul inversa leur place, et poursuivit leurs ébats en faisant claquer ses hanches très fort contre le corps de Bella.**

« Paul…je vais…han…je vais… » haleta Bella.

« T'as commencé ce petit jeu Bella, alors on va jusqu'au bout ! » grogna Paul.

**Collant son corps contre Bella, et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, Paul accéléra ses pénétrations avec une telle force que Bella eut son orgasme dans la minute. Paul se déversa en elle, puis, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur lit. Il se plaça sous la couverture avec elle, se retira d'elle, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**2ème PARTIE : CULLEN, JALOUSIE & COMPAGNIE**

_**Cinq janvier 2011.**_

**Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Bella à Forks, et après maintes réflexions, elle décida de s'inscrire à l'université de Port Angeles avec Leah. Elles avaient choisis le même cursus : droits et commerces ! Paul et Jared travaillaient dans un garage qui se trouvait également à Port Angeles, et économisaient dans l'espoir d'ouvrir un jour leur propre garage à la réserve, mais pour ça, ils attendaient que Jake termine le lycée car il était le meilleur mécanicien de la meute. Ce matin de janvier, Bella et Leah arrivèrent à la fac après des vacances d'hivers très enrichissantes. Leah avait été choisit pour être la marraine du fils de Sam et Emily : Jordan ! Charlie s'était remarié, avec nul autre que la mère de Leah, Sue ! Bella était ravi, car elle adorait Seth et Leah, et c'était réciproque. Enfin bref, les deux jeunes filles-louves entrèrent dans leur salle de cours et se placèrent au fond, comme à leur habitude. Elles suscitaient toutes les deux des envies du côté des garçons, et de la jalousie du côté des filles. Tout en écoutant le professeur parler, et tout en prenant des notes, Bella fronça le nez car elle sentit une odeur bizarre.**

« Leah ? » appela-t-elle tout bas, de façon à ce que seule sa nouvelle sœur l'entende.

« Ouais ? » fit Leah sur le même ton qu'elle.

« C'est quoi cette drôle d'odeur ? » demanda Bella.

**Leah renifla, et fronça elle aussi le nez. Elle connaissait cette odeur, et elle répondit, toujours tout bas :**

« Des vampires ! »

« Quoi, alors il y en a dans la pièce ? » grinça Bella.

« Ouais, attends que je me concentre ! » dit Leah.

**Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au travers de la pièce, et son regard s'arrêta sur trois personnes en particuliers !**

« Et merde, ils sont revenus ! » jura Leah.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Bella en regardant dans la même direction que Leah.

« Les Cullen. Ils ne sont que trois pour l'instant, mais je me doute que les deux autres enfants sont dans cette fac ! » supposa Leah.

« T'as vu le blond, on dirait qu'il a été puni de jeux vidéos ! » plaisanta Bella.

**Leah sourit mais au même instant, les trois Cullen en question tournèrent la tête vers les deux filles. **

« Oups ! » pouffa Bella en reportant son attention sur son cahier de note.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ? » dit Leah tout bas.

« Assez souvent ! » répliqua Bella, en souriant.

**Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée se passèrent sans problèmes, malgré que les filles avaient faillit à plusieurs reprises éclater de rire sans raison. Midi sonna, et elles s'apprêtèrent à quitter le campus pour rejoindre Paul et Jared pour le déjeuner, quand, en tournant dans un couloir, elles virent les trois Cullen de leur cours, parler avec deux autres personnes, aussi pâles qu'eux !**

« Ça devient insupportable comme odeur ! » s'étrangla Bella.

**Elle attira aussitôt l'attention des Cullen.**

« J'ai intérêt à prendre quatre douches ce soir avant de laisser Embry me toucher ! » s'étouffa Leah.

« Je manque d'air ! » dit Bella en tirant sa sœur par le bras.

« Attendez ! » leur dit une voix de fille.

**Elles se retournèrent, mais Leah leur dit :**

« Désolé, vous vampire, nous loups-garous, alors, Hasta La Vista ! »

**Elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre le fast-food où les attendait Paul et Jared, et quand elles y arrivèrent, elles se laissèrent tomber à leurs places.**

« Ah mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? » grimaça Jared.

« Les Cullen ! » répondit Leah.

« Quoi, mais je croyais qu'ils avaient quittés Forks ? » s'étonna Jared.

« Aucune idée ! » dit Leah.

**Paul et Bella ne participèrent par à la conversation, car ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser. Ils finirent par se décoller, et les quatre amis mangèrent tranquillement, avant de repartir au boulot ou à la fac. Leah et Bella retournèrent en cours, non sans croiser de nouveau les Cullen, mais n'y firent par attention. **

**A la fin des cours, Bella déposa Leah chez elle, avant de rejoindre sa maison. Elle avait encore l'odeur de vampire sur elle, même si elle avait tout fait pour rester le plus possible éloignée d'eux, donc elle monta prendre une douche, et se débarrassa de cette odeur exécrable. Une fois toute guillerette, elle se vêtit d'un short et d'un débardeur qui appartenait à Paul, et s'attaqua à ses devoirs, avant de ressentir un besoin urgent de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle sortit donc par la porte de la buanderie, et alla se cacher derrière un arbre, où elle se déshabilla avant de se transformer. Elle avait attachée ses vêtements à sa cheville, comme le lui avait montré Paul, et se mit à courir. Les pensées de Sam et Seth lui parvinrent.**

_« Ce n'est pas ton tour de patrouiller, Bella ! » dit Sam._

_« Je sais, mais je m'ennuie toute seule chez moi, et j'avais envie de courir ! » expliqua Bella._

_« Les cours se sont bien passés ? » demanda Seth._

_« Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit les Cullen ! » répondit Bella._

_« QUOI ? » hurla Sam._

_« Pas la peine de crier, on n'est pas sourd ! » se plaignit Seth._

_« Bon, Bella, tu me remplaces, je vais rapatrier tout le monde et dès que je vous le dis, vous rappliquez à la plage ! » ordonna Sam._

_« Oui patron ! » acquiescèrent-ils._

**Quelques secondes plus tard, les pensées de Sam s'effacèrent, ne laissant plus que Seth et Bella. Bella, qui n'avait pas prit le même itinéraire de Sam et Seth, se retrouva dans une clairière, où elle croisa l'un des Cullen, qui siffla malgré lui devant la louve.**

_« Attention Bella, on n'a pas le droit de s'attaquer à eux ! » la prévint Seth._

_« Je sais, va prévenir Sam ! » répliqua Bella avant d'aller derrière un arbre._

**Elle reprit sa forme, se rhabilla, et sortit de la forêt pour faire face à son tout premier vampire, malgré qu'elle les avait vu à la fac, mais cette fois, ils allaient parler.**

« T'es au courant que t'es sur nos terres ? » grogna-t-elle.

« C'est un territoire neutre ! » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? Ah bah mince alors, ce n'était pas dans le manuel qu'on fait lire aux nouveaux loups ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Je ne cherche pas d'ennui, je viens de me nourrir et je me détendais, c'est tout ! » s'expliqua-t-il.

« C'était trop bruyant chez toi ? » ironisa-t-elle.

_« Edward ! »_

**Six vampires, donc quatre étaient ceux qu'avait vu Bella à la fac, mais les deux autres étaient plus âgés, un homme et une femme.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Edward.

« Je ne voyais plus ton futur, alors on s'est inquiété ! » répondit Alice.

« Oh, c'est mignon tout plein, ta famille est venue à ton secours. J'en pleurerais presque ! » dit Bella.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Carlisle.

_« Bella ! »_

**Seth arriva sous sa forme humaine, et se plaça à côté de sa sœur.**

« T'as fais vite ! » s'étonna Bella.

« Sam n'est pas très content, et Paul non plus ! » expliqua Seth.

« Sam s'en remettra, et Paul je me ferai pardonner plus tard ! » dit Bella, sans quitter les Cullen des yeux.

« On ne veut pas de problème ! » dit Carlisle.

**Bella sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et elle su que Paul approchait. Bientôt, la meute au complet arriva sous sa forme humaine. Bella sentit les bras de Paul l'attirer en arrière, et elle se laissa faire. Sam s'avança vers les Cullen avant de prendre la parole.**

« Il me semblait que vous aviez quitté la ville ! » dit Sam.

« Nous sommes revenus pour raison personnelle ! » dit Carlisle.

« Vous auriez quand même pu nous prévenir, surtout que nous avons un nouveau membre parmi nous. Heureusement qu'elle connaît le pacte que nos ancêtres ont fait avec vous ! » poursuivit Sam.

**Carlisle et Sam continuèrent de parler, quand Bella sentit un regard un peu trop insistant sur elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du Cullen aux cheveux cuivrés, qui l'observait avec un peu trop d'intérêt.**

« T'as un problème pour que tu me fixes comme ça depuis cinq minutes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

**Paul lui grogna dessus, et rapprocha Bella un peu plus près de lui.**

« Je n'arrive pas à lire en toi. Tu me bloques ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te débloque ? » gronda-t-elle.

**Paul la retint, et lui caressa le bras pour qu'elle calme ses tremblements.**

« Edward, arrête ça s'il te plaît ! » lui conseilla Jasper.

« Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? » s'inquiéta Bella.

**Jasper la regarda, et lui dit :**

« Aucun, seulement Edward ne peut lire dans tes pensées, et quant à moi, je ressens chacune des émotions présentes, et si j'ai dis ça à Edward, c'est parce qu'il ressent un peu trop d'intérêt envers toi, voir malsain ! »

**Les grognements de Paul s'intensifièrent, tandis que Bella afficha une mine écœurée.**

« Merci du renseignement, mais je crois que je vais aller vomir ! » dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Bella est un loup depuis six mois maintenant, vous avez donc interdiction de l'approcher ou de l'attaquer. Est-ce clair ? » questionna Sam.

« Oui, nous voulions juste rencontrer votre nouveau membre ! » acquiesça Carlisle.

« Etant donné que vos enfants sont dans la même université que Bella et Leah, ils respecteront les termes du traité, afin que personne ne soit blessé ! » exposa Sam.

« Bien entendu ! » approuva Carlisle.

« Arrête de la regarder ! » grogna Paul à Edward.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! » répliqua Edward.

« C'est mon imprégné, alors fais gaffe ! » le prévint Paul.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Alice.

« Paul et Bella sont des âmes-sœurs ! » répondit Sam.

« Dans tous les sens du terme ! » ajouta Bella, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Paul afficha un sourire jouissif, et Edward grimaça.**

« Et bah alors, ça t'a pas plu ce que t'as vu dans ma tête ? Tant pis ! » dit Paul, satisfait de son effet.

« Bon, on peut couper court s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais bien rentrer ! » dit Bella.

« Ouais, moi aussi. J'ai dû interrompre quelque chose de très important ! » dit Quil.

« Ouais, comme te faire attacher aux barreaux du lit par Claire ! » le charria Jared.

**Quil lui grogna en guise de réponse, mais Sam leur intima de se calmer.**

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de repartir de votre côté ! » dit Sam aux Cullen.

« Nous partons, et il ne sera fait aucun tort aux filles ! » leur promit Carlisle.

**Sam et Carlisle se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord, puis, les Cullen repartirent, laissant les loups seuls. Sam se retourna vers Bella et lui dit :**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? »

« Hey, relax, je n'allais pas me jeter sur lui, je ne suis pas folle. Et pour ton information, j'ignorais que cette clairière était un territoire neutre ! » se défendit Bella.

« Ça ira pour cette fois ! » dit Sam. « Rentrez chez vous, mais Leah et Bella, n'oubliez pas que vous patrouillez à minuit ! »

« Bien Chef ! »

**Dix minutes plus tard, Bella et Paul étaient chez eux. Bella monta directement dans la salle de bain, où elle prit une nouvelle douche. Pendant qu'elle frottait sa peau afin d'enlever la sueur et l'odeur des vampires, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la douche s'ouvrir. Cependant, elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Paul sur sa peau. La seconde suivante, elle fut face à son loup, qui l'embrassa sur le champ. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes sous l'eau, avant que Paul ne la soulève. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et il les transporta hors de la douche. Bella se retrouva allongé sur leur lit, et Paul la pénétra sans plus attendre.**

« Le lit va être trempé ! » lui dit Bella.

« Je m'en fou complètement ! » répliqua Paul.

**Il remua ses hanches, sans la lâcher des yeux. Quant à Bella, elle resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Paul, ce qui amplifia ses pénétrations, et la sensation qu'ils ressentaient. **

**Le soir de la Saint-Valentin, Paul avait emmené Bella dans un restaurant à Port Angeles, puis, il avait insisté pour aller se promener sur la plage de La Push, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils marchaient main dans la main sur le sable fin, et malgré que le temps fut assez capricieux, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Paul s'arrêta, stoppant Bella par la même occasion. Elle lui fit face, et lui demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

**Il ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta sa compagne. Il finit par réagir, et il prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec amour. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et la pluie tomba sur la réserve. Bella et Paul furent trempés, et rompirent leur baiser en riant.**

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir, mais je m'en fiche ! » dit Paul en glissant sa main dans sa veste.

« Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas tomber malade ! » plaisanta Bella.

« Bella, je t'aime, t'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés ! » déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à genoux. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**Il ouvrit un écrin en velours contenant une très jolie bague sertit d'un diamant.**

« Oui ! » répondit Bella en souriant.

**Paul mit la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa _fiancée_, puis, se remit sur ses jambes avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient trempés de la tête au pied, mais peu leur importait.**

« Je t'aime Bella ! » lui dit Paul.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de la soulever et de la faire tourner dans ses bras, ivre de joie !**

**Lexique Musical :**

*** Taylor Swift : Mean**

**** Rihanna : S&M**


End file.
